Various devices have been employed for the purpose of forming a bridge or plug in a well bore, whether cased or open hole, to isolate selected areas or strata in a formation. For example, when a particular oil formation ceases to be productive or produces an excessive amount of water or gas, it is desirable to seal off that formation while continuing recovery operations through other formations or strata. Representative of approaches taken in the past is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,343 to Urbanosky in which a permanently set bridge plug has resilient restraining elements which encircle a slip assembly to control the outward movement of the slips. A similar approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,128 to Owen. However, in Owen a retrievable bridge plug employs cammed latching members in combination with a packer assembly in which the latch members must be first released to equalize the pressure on opposite sides of the apparatus as a preliminary to its retrieval. U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,986 to Knox also discloses a retrievable bridge plug which can be lowered into position by a wireline or cable and employs latching elements to control the locking and release of slips which are positioned over a conical member. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,712 to Bendeler et al discloses the use of a retrievable bridge plug which employs slips in combination with a generally conical member and having latching elements to cause expansion of the slips into engagement with the well casing and subsequent contraction of the slips as a preliminary to retrieval of the plug from the well. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,460,625 to Hart et al and 3,420,304 to Kilgore together with 3,976,133 to Allen and 3,460,624 to Aitken et al are of general interest for disclosing other approaches to bridging well bores either with retrievable or permanently set bridge plugs. Nevertheless, a frequent occurrence and definite deterrent to reliable operation of retrievable bridge plugs has been the tendency of sand or other debris to accumulate over the bridge plug once set. Previously, bridge plugs of the retrievable type have not been designed to permit circulation of a fluid to remove such sand and debris from above the bridge plug so that the bridge plug is accessible for retrieval and especially in such a way as to be capable of circulating the medium as a preliminary to equalizing the pressure on opposite sides of the plug before the tool is released. Further, it is desirable to provide a slip and packer arrangement which is capable of being positively set and released with respect to a well bore and is conformable for use in different sized bores while permitting remote actuation in a positive reliable manner.